Everything Changes
by Life Is Getting Harder
Summary: "Todo va mal, hasta que un día, por un malentendido todo cambia a bien sospechosamente. Cuando ignoras los comentarios de tu mente que te quieren mantener en ese mundo horrible y oscuro y prefieres desafiar a las leyes del destino, ahí, es cuando todo empieza a florecer por muchos baches que tengas que atravesar."
1. Chapter 1

**EVERYTHING CHANGES.**

**PRÓLOGO 15 – Noviembre - 2020**

Todas y cada una de las historias que nos suceden día tras día tienen un principio y un final, como es normal. ¿No? Y si he podido aprender algo después de compartir mis historias diarias con tres personal increíblemente perfectas, porque no hay otra palabra para definirlas, es que pase lo que pase, _siempre habrá un final feliz_.

Ese era nuestro lema, si no es feliz, no es el final. Además, si llega ese final feliz, no llores nunca porque ha terminado, sonríe porque ha sucedido.

Bueno, pues a mi me encanta nuestra gran historia en la que vivimos nuestro día a día, como un recopilatorio de historias pequeñas, por así decirlo.

Está completamente lleno de momentos de alegría, de amistad... aunque haya alguna pequeña pelea que otra o algún momento de más dificultad, todo sigue hacia delante, continúa su quién diría que yo mismo sería el primero que incumplía el lema con el que me levantaba cada mañana.

Por ellos, para que triunfaran y no se preocuparan por mi. Si ellos querían ser felices, iban a serlo.

No soportaré nunca que se molesten en mi cuando yo puedo molestarme más aún en ellos y la felicidad con la que terminen ellos sea más próspera que la mía propia. Lo tengo asegurado, a partir de hoy ya no tendré el mismo nombre, ni aspecto, incluso cambiará mi carácter con las nuevas personas que me rodean. Pero también tengo por seguro que nunca los abandonaré, NUNCA.

Estaré siempre para ellos aunque ellos no puedan estarlo tanto como quieran para mí.A mí me gustaba la fantasía en la que vivía, aunque estaba llena de mentiras para los demás, y pensaban que yo era el pobre iluso que no se daba cuenta de la realidad... Todo eran caras bonitas para que el "enano" no se preocupe por nada, para que no tuviera más problemas el "pobrecillo", claro que ellos no sabían quién era en realidad... ¡Ah! Que no me he presentado.

Como tengo un nombre largo, y algunos listillos diréis "Sí, claro, largo SISI, eso..." Bueno, pues a mi no me ha gustado nunca, digo largo por no decir _raro_. Llamadme **D**, como mucho Doug o Dougie, porque como me llames _**Douglas**_ sin ser de demasiada confianz_a -o mucha de mucha, me da igual-,_y eso sólo lo es una persona para mí, mejor no saber lo que pasa... Os doy las gracias de leer mi historia. Repleta de felicidad en el exterior, pero también con muchas mentiras y farsas por todos lados.

_**D.**_

* * *

Hola _"criaturitas del señorrr"_. Bueno, después de varios meses sin idea alguna para escribir, esta tarde me ha aparecido la inspiración y me he puesto a escribir :3. Pues me ha salido un Long-fic que he juntado con un poquito de otra idea que tenía de antes y me ha salido esto. Son una especie de cartas en las que Doug cuenta su historia, Y... No os penséis que va a ser como otra cualquiera plan Dougie conoce a Danny y se enamoran, hay PoRnes. FIN. Porque soy así de guay y esto es como una especie de Crossover con una de mis series favoritas (que ya descubriréis al final del tercer capítulo). :DD Bueno, subiré dos capítulos _normalmente_ (son bastante cortos al principio) cada dos semanas. Y eso es todo :D Espero que os guste y dejéis comentarios y cositas de esas *_*


	2. Chapter 2

**EL COMIENZO 4 – Junio - 2003**

Todo iba mal. Sí, diréis, **"**_pues vaya mierda si ya empezamos con los problemas, además, no será tan grave como suena" _. Pues lo era. Demasiado catastrófico, por lo menos para mí. El gilipollas de mi padre nos había abandonado. Cogió la puerta y se fue. Para siempre, y ¿lo peor? Que aquí es el menda el que reconoce que tiene todas las culpas. Mi madre no salía de su habitación para nada, absolutamente nada. Menos mal que mi hermana Jazzie tenía el valor de llevar las tareas de la casa.

¿Yo? Me conformaba con llevar las culpas de todo, siempre he sido así. Claro, soy yo el hijo raro, que no tiene buen futuro porque no va bien en los estudios, porque nunca ha salido con una chica y porque nunca lo hará. Porque me gusta el _fuego y a veces sueño con cosas que parecen demasiado reales, quizás porque lo sean..._

Por no ser un hijo ejemplar que "no trae más que problemas a la casa " y porque prefiero no formar parte de esa sociedad para ser un mierda como ellos; me gusta tener personalidad y gustos propios, no llevarme por las modas.

Pues bueno, resumiendo. Mi padre se había ido. Mi madre era una fantasma viviente que se alimentaba gracias a Jaz y mi hermana me repetía una y otra vez lo de las culpas, cosa que yo ya sabía y tenía clara. Yo no tenía a absolutamente nadie en quién me ayudase a levantarme en mitad de esa tempestad. Lo único que me ayudaba por ese entonces era tocar el bajo y componer, además, de claro está escuchar música bendita. _Llámese rock_. Puedo decir con certeza que la música es la que me ha salvado la vida más de una vez... Los lagartos también me han ayudado, aunque suene friki. Bueno, si no os habéis dado cuenta soy un puto friki andante, pero me gusta serlo... El único que escuchaba mis problemas era mi lagarto aunque yo no era tan subnormal de esperar una respuesta...

Mi vida apestaba. Lo reconozco, además, no tenéis ni idea de el trato de la gente del instituto, que por teñirse uno el pelo, la revolución que hacían. Sólo quería tener mis gustos, no dejarme llevar por los gilipollas de los guays que se daban la vuelta y tenían a medio país a sus pies...

**Todo va mal, hasta que un día, por un malentendido todo cambia a bien sospechosamente. Cuando ignoras los comentarios de tu mente que te quieren mantener en ese mundo horrible y oscuro y prefieres desafiar a las leyes del destino, ahí, es cuando todo empieza a florecer.**

**Gracias de verdad a todos y cada uno de vosotros,**

_**D.**_

* * *

_Siento haberos defraudado, pero es la introducción y ya la tenía hecha desde junio XD. Os centraréis más con los próximos dos capítulos :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**¿SEGURO? 3 – Junio – 2003**

Bajé a la cocina para desayunar, como una mañana cualquiera. Bol, leche, cereales, cucharilla y comer... Trabajo sencillo y fácil ya que Jazzie y mi madre se habían ido con mi tía un par de semanas y yo no me iba a molestar en complicarme la vida. Espera, eso que estaba encima de la mesa era... ¿la NME? Jaz nunca compraba revistas, y además nadie había pisado mi casa en más de una semana.. ¿pero qué coj...? Vale, vale. Era demasiado extraño, pero ya la había abierto por la página de las ofertas de trabajo... mhm. Ese anuncio se ve muy ¿friki? ¿Qué pondrá...?

"¿Seguro que te interesa Dougie? Tú ya no tienes futuro." resonaba en la profundidad de mi cabeza, como si tuviese un _diablito_ típico de las películas americanas encima de mi hombro derecho.

"Venga, por echarle un pequeño vistazo no te vas a morir" dijo el "_ángel_" de mi hombro izquierdo. Y nunca me arrepentiré de ello. En la vida.

Justo en mitad de la página, con letras a lo "Back To The Future", sí, la mejor película de todos los tiempos, ponía bien grande: **"Se buscan bajista y baterista para una nueva banda de pop. Influenciada en Busted, Green Day y tipo boyband, ¿Quieres unirte? Las audiciones serán el próximo jueves 3 de Junio a las 13:00 h. en Dame Street, (¡la oficina al lado de los cines!). Para más información: 0085-9854 – Pregunta por los dos chicos de la banda, Tom o Danni."**

Después de reírme del nombre tan raro del último, no me lo pensé ni dos veces. Me terminé los cereales, me puse mi sudadera de Blink para dar buena impresión, cojí el bajo y me dirigí a esas oficinas a conseguir ese puesto de bajista que parecía _**recién caído del cielo.**_

**Quién diría que años más tarde lo de "caído del cielo" me hiciese incluso gracia después de todo lo que descubrí con esos chicos... Empezaría a contaros la historia que se esconde detrás de todo esto, pero si no sabéis cómo empieza, no podéis entender todos los conceptos y tonterías de los diablos, ángeles y demás, que para mí no son exactamente cosas "sobrenaturales" ni extraordinarias. Si no cosas con las que gracias a esa estúpida revista, a estos tres chicos con los que me encontraría ese día que tampoco sabían nada, (bueno, eso pensábamos...) con los que tenía muchas cosas en común, y a la alineación de todos los planetas cuando nos reunimos los cuatro por primera vez (eso fue cosa de Tom...) íbamos a tener que convivir con las criaturas que para otras personas estarían fuera de lo normal. Bueno, en verdad lo estaban...**

**D.**

* * *

**Pues nada, esto sigue siendo como la introducción. Volveré a subir lo más probable el domingo. Muchísimas gracias por leer, pero un par de comentarios me animaría muchísimo. :) - xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going trough the motions**

10 - Mayo - 2005

¿Quién diría que todo esto empezó por un cruce de cables que tuve ese día hace ya casi dos años? Imaginaos que ese día no hubiese decidido coger esa revista o que los chicos hubieran decidido montar la audición en un lugar a tomar por saco... Yo le doy gracias al _destino,_ porque si no, no habría llegado tan alto nunca, y eso que nos queda bastante por subir. Bueno, como dicen... tan rápido como sube, baja...

* * *

Danny se levantaba a las 6:30 de la cama donde habíamos pasado la noche (no, no exactamente durmiendo) para llegar pronto a su casa otra vez más sin que su barbie se enterase. A mí, ya me daba igual todo... era él el único que se estaba engañando...

Me desperecé sobre las ocho, pudiendo oler todavía el aroma de Dan de la otra mitad de la almohada y tras un par de minutos, me levanté.

Fui directo al cajón del baño y esnifé un par de rayas que todavía quedaban de anoche. Llegué a la cocina y cogí dos aspirinas que conseguí tragar con lo poco que quedaba de Jack Daniel's. Me tumbé en el sofá, entrando en el más profundo y extraño sueño que he tenido nunca.

(…) "Entonces... ¿los demonios existen?"

"Bueno, eso parece... Nos dividimos entre demonios y ángeles... Parece que los de arriba del todo y... bueno, también los de las profundidades... se pelean por ti"

"Yo lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ellos, lo tengo claro"

"Entonces no tienes más opciones para elegir."

"Vale Castiel. Dame dos días. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro que sí, Dougie. Sólo recuerda que tú no eres otra persona del montón..." (…)

Cuando me desperté, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Danny, Harry y Tom, pero claro, no tuve en cuenta que nadie cree a un borrachuzo drogadicto que acaba de soñar con ángeles y demonios que se pelean por él...

* * *

_No te pienses que he cogido tu dirección al azar. Todo ya está planeado en la vida, y yo de momento sólo sigo mis órdenes..._


End file.
